Rasengan
by Takamurasan
Summary: Can an attack give hope to a ninja whose heart feels like its in pieces after a certain pink haired girl ignores him?
1. Default Chapter

Okay people this is my first fanfic I've posted here and it's a short one. I wrote this real late at night when the idea struck me, so forgive me if it's a little rough. All comments are welcome, good or bad I don't mind. However, try to keep it to facts and not your personal opinions. If anyone likes this story I might add some more chapters to it but that all depends on you all. I gave it a PG-13 rating for its slightly dark feeling. Thanks a lot and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If you really think I own Naruto then you spend too much time inside. Look outside your window. See that thing walking on two legs? That's called a human. Try and make contact with it and you might learn about something called reality.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Rasengan  
  
By: Yojimbo  
  
Walking down the dark night streets of the Leaf Village was a solitary figure.  
  
The person was clothed in an orange and blue jacket and pants. A forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf ninja held spiky, blonde hair out of his face. While everyone in the village knew who this person was, they would never acknowledge this boys presence because of the power he held inside him. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who held the power of the Nine-Tails inside of his body. And at this moment he had never felt so alone.  
  
A head that was usually held back looking strait ahead was now lowered towards the ground. The boy had just returned from his supposed 'date' with Sakura and was struck by the heavy feeling of hopelessness. Ever since he had seen the pink haired ninja he had developed a crush on the girl. Those feelings had quickly grown over the time he had known her until it had turned to love. He wanted to been seen, noticed by her but could never overcome one insurmountable hurdle. Sasuke. As the remaining member of the Uchiha Clan he was marked as a prodigy because of the blood that ran through his veins. And this made him a hit with the girls of the village.  
  
Naruto was never gifted in the academy like Sasuke and was marked as a loser. In fact, many people had used him as a thing to tease one another when they messed up in a class. All that Naruto had to fall back on was his roll as a class clown but even that only earned him marginal attention at the most.  
  
Pausing to stare up at the crescent moon that hung high in the sky, he wondered if Sakura was looking at it also. However, he knew that she wasn't thinking about him at all. All Sakura cared about was Sasuke. An uncomfortable pain in his chest came from this thought as he came to stand on the bridge where Team 7 received their mission assignments. Leaning his elbows on the wall of the bridge, Naruto stared down into the water and saw his reflection.  
  
"Sakura." Naruto whispered, his voice sounding extremely loud in the quiet night air.  
  
It wasn't fair. He had done everything to try and get her to notice him but it was never good enough. Naruto had even risked his life to save her from Gaara's Grip of the Sand but she had not even bothered thanking him. The blonde boys head lowered on his arms as he remembered how Sakura had hugged Sasuke when he had awoken from his fight against Itachi. Sasuke had even tried to kill him when they fought on the roof of the hospitle but she had not even shown the slightest interest in him. A painful sigh escaped from his lips as he remembered that the only reason Sakura had went on a date with him was so she could talk to him about Sasuke. Even knowing that, he had agreed to go with her and tried to comfort her. Upon mentioning that Sasuke would never give in to the evil powers, only then did she seem to relax.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He questioned his reflection, which returned only silence.  
  
Naruto remembered what Haku had asked him, 'Do you have a precious person?' During the fight against Gaara, it was Sakura's well being that made him push his mind and body to the limits. Her life was the most precious thing in the world to him at that moment in time. But afterwards when he had expected some form of gratitude and received none he felt a deep emptiness inside his heart. His precious person had absolutely no feelings towards him in anyway. Thinking back to that fight, he wondered if he would be able to call out the Nine-Tails power knowing that afterwards he would still seen as 'That Naruto' in Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Damn it." Naruto weakly responded, as he clutched the sleeves of his jacket tighter.  
  
Why did it hurt so much? The pain he felt now was more than what he had ever experienced in his life. It felt as though the loneliness he had felt before joining Team 7 had returned tenfold. What he wouldn't give for the pain to wash away like the water that flowed beneath the bridge he stood upon.  
  
Holding his hand out in front of him, he thought about how the Rasengan looked when it would form: A vicious spiral of wind. Naruto chuckled softly as he realized that was exactly how he felt inside at this moment.  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck Naruto. Indeed the Rasengan started out as a twisting tapestry of wind but as it came into its final shape it was a solid ball with no flaw. Perhaps.perhaps that was his self at the moment. Maybe he was in the transitional phase and soon he would stabilize into something more than he was now.  
  
He thought back to how hard it had been to use the attack. It had hurt his entire body but it was that pain that had made him able to use Rasengan. It was that pain that had helped him grow even further as a ninja.  
  
Lifting his head up, Naruto once again stared at the yellow moon. He wouldn't let this hurdle of Sakura's feelings be the one to make him stop trying. He had overcome hardships before and he would rather suffer twenty Thousand Year Pains from Kakashi-Sensei before he would be beaten.  
  
"I will overcome this. After all. I'm the man who is going to become Hokage." Griping his hand in front of him Naruto grinned, "And I'll never give up on Sakura. If she didn't acknowledge me last time I'll try harder next time."  
  
Shouting at the sky, Naruto exclaimed his challenge to any that could hear.  
  
"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"  
  
(AN) Just my short-take on how Naruto was feeling after the whole Sakura/Sasuke scene when he brought the Fifth Hokage to heal Sasuke.  
  
Reviews are appreciated! 


	2. Announcement

(Announcement)  
  
Hey everybody! I'm writing this to thank all you people who posted a review for my first story. I'm very grateful for the feedback and I'm working hard on a new story that will make this one a short of side story. However, I've got a nice case of writers block and I could use some feedback. It might take awhile but if any of you have any suggestions that you might want to see in 'Rasengan' just post or email me and I'll do my best to follow through with it.  
  
Also I want to know who you all want Naruto to be with so I know where to direct my story. Thanks one last time and remember: I'm not sitting around on my butt not doing anything, I'm just.thinking. (Yeah, that's it.)  
  
-Yojimbo1 


End file.
